04 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5558 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5558); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Will i Dewitt - Wąż na wolności, odc. 15 (Flakey Snakey); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Domisie - Domisiowe wyprowadzki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i prezent urodzinowy, odc. 100 (Horrid Henry and the Birthday Present); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 1; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 24 (seria II, odc. 2) (Cargo of Doom); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 2/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 31 - Cud; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Mordercza broń - Broń Chemiczna (Ultimate Killers); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck - konkurs indywidualny (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - Wojna płci; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5559 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5559); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Naprzeciw wiatrom - Roman Paszke - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2200 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2324; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy popełnia błąd, odc. 51 (Timmy Slips up); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kłótnia, odc. 43 (The Quarrel, ep. 43); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Musicland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ratownicy - odc. 7/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Rezydencja - odc. 41 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Rezydencja - odc. 42 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 1 (Lost 5, ep. 1, Becouse You Left); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:J.J. Abrams; wyk.:Matthew Fox, Evangeline Lilly, Jorge Garcia, Naveen Andrews, Josh Holloway; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 2 (Lost 5, ep. 2, The Lie); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Hana - bi (Hana - bi); film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (1997); reż.:Takeshi Kitano; wyk.:Takeshi Kitano, Kayoko Kishimoto, Ren Osugi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Nasza planeta - odc. 3 Rośliny i zwierzęta (The Planet 3/4 Plants And Animals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Biedni milionerzy odc.2/12 - Pieniądze nie śmierdzą (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Geld stinkt nicht); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 336 Po drugiej stronie łóżka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 4 / 6 (Capuchin Monkey, Harbol Seal - ep. 4 / 6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Toblach (sprint) (Puchar Świata - Toblach (sprint)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (bis 5) 26`; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 680 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 879; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Fugu - śmierć dla rozkoszy podniebienia (Fugu - a taste to die for); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:John Wate; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10 /67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 3/13 - Rozmowa; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 681 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kino na maksa - Czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy (40 Days and 40 nights) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Michael Lehmann; wyk.:Josh Hartnett, Shannyn Sossamon, Paulo Costanzo, Aaron Trainor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 6/21 Poczułaś to? (Life, s. 2, ep. You Feel That?); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 150 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 18 "The Dig"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Miasto gniewu (Crash); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2004); reż.:Paul Haggis; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jason Isaacs, Matt Dillon, Ryan Phillippe, Sandra Bullock; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 1/9; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan, Joanna Kurowska, Bohdan Łazuka, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Stefan Friedmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Polska bez fikcji - dekalog... po Dekalogu - Siódme; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (48) - serial 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (58) - serial anim. 08.30 Miś Yogi (56, 57) - serial anim. 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza (99, 100) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (85) - serial 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (160) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (165) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (43) - reality show 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (19) - talk-show 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (73) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1417) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (24) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (166) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (83) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1418) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (225, 270) - serial komediowy 20.30 Stary, gdzie moja bryka? - komedia, USA 2000 22.00 Jak stracić przyjaciół i zrazić do siebie ludzi - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2008 00.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (61) - serial komediowy 00.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 02.45 Zza kamery... (21) - mag. filmowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.30 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Julia (2) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1533) - serial 11.40 39 i pół (1/13) - serial komediowy 12.40 Bez śladu 6 (12) - serial kryminalny 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Julia (3) - serial 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1534) - serial 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial 21.30 Ugotowani - reality show 22.30 Polowanie na „Czerwony Październik” - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Człowiek - cel (5) - serial 02.15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.35 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:34 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:36 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:38 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:44 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Serce Pałacu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:15 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:07 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Dziewczyny jednego Boga; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Grażyna Pieczuro; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:58 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Polska według Kreta - odc. 14 - Nieznany Kraków; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 11 - Tniemy cztery zera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Dziewczyny jednego Boga; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 34; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z NEO - NÓWKĄ (48); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 6/7 Gorycz zwycięstwa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1800; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 501 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13* - Zdrada - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z NEO - NÓWKĄ (48); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 338* Lubczykowe zabiegi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kolędy z Karolina; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Bezgranicznie kulturalni - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych Plus Camerimage 2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1800; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 501 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Rozbitkowie odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 103; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy /cz. 3/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z NEO - NÓWKĄ (48); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1800; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 6/7 Gorycz zwycięstwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Rozbitkowie odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 103; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 501; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.00 Być kobietą 11.35 Muzyczna kuchnia 12.00 VIPO - magazyn disco 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Radio Silesia Flash 15.25 Chwytaj dzień 16.25 Muzyczny Relaks 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Dżeki i Nuka 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce 06.05 Dżeki i Nuka